Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!
The show introduction and pilot. Mario must face one simple task: rescue the princess. But one big obstacle gets in the way. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are plotting to rob Peach's castle while Mario is out. Episode Summary It is a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are about to enjoy a fantastic dinner. It's Mario's absolute favorite: spaghetti. Mario can't wait to dig into his all time favorite dish. All of a sudden, a giant claw bursts into the castle. Mario says that there's something familiar about that claw. He feels like this has happened before. The claw takes a hold of Peach and it takes her away. Mario, Luigi, and Toad are all stunned and try to chase after it. Toad thinks they need to use the present cannon. Mario says there's no point. Luigi says it's the start of yet another princess rescuing adventure. Mario thinks they're going to need some help along the way. Mario, Luigi, and Toad run off in chase of the mysterious claw. The claw was attached to an airship, which brings Peach to Bowser's castle. Peach isn't surprised to see that Bowser has been the one who has captured her. Bowser can't wait to make Peach his queen. Together, he hopes they will rule the Mushroom Kingdom together. Peach really thinks that Bower can pull that off. Bowser pauses and scratches his scalp with uncertainty. Peach remembers how Bowser couldn't even pull off a galactic empire. Bowser agrees, but he thinks they shouldn't mention the past. But before he can finish, Peach also remembers the time when he attempted to power down her castle by stealing power stars. Bowser said that wasn't exactly one of his most clever endeavors. Then Peach remembers when Bowser tried invading her high school graduation open house. Bowser doesn't even remember that one. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Wario and Waluigi are walking by and wonder if anyone is home. They find out the doors are unlocked and think they could find some valuables inside. They sneak inside the castle while nobody is home. They look around and see if they can find anything. Waluigi thinks they struck gold, but it turns out it was just a microwave. It starts obnoxiously beeping and the two freak out. Wario says to get a hold of themselves and to focus on finding treasure. Waluigi wonders if it's the big door that says "Treasure: Keep Out." Wario facepalms. While Mario, Luigi, and Toad are running across the plain, they run into Yoshi. Mario is glad to see Yoshi. Yoshi is glad to see them all. Luigi asks Yoshi if he wants to join them to save Princess Peach. Yoshi is happy to, and he says he can gobble up all the enemies they encounter along the way. The quartet takes off, but all of a sudden, Toad falls down a pit and loses a life. Mario shakes his head and thinks Toad is just a rookie. Luigi and Yoshi have to agree. Wario and Waluigi enter the treasure door, and they instantly see dollar signs and hearts. The entire room was filled with gold coins. Wario dives into the piles of coins. Waluigi starts making coin angels. They think they are in money heaven. All of a sudden, they hear footsteps approaching the room. Wario and Waluigi hide inside the stash. The footsteps enter the room, and it turns out it was Daisy. Daisy can't believe that Peach wants her to watch the treasure room every time she is captured. She always hates the little warnings too. Wario whispers to Waluigi, asking if he heard what Daisy said. Waluigi says yes and hopes they don't have to stay submerged in the coins for too long. Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle, Bowser is trying on king outfits. He wonders how the traditional robe and crown looks. Bowser Jr. thinks that isn't him. He tries on a gester's outfit. Bowser Jr. thinks he looks like a big Koopa Clown. Then Bowser tries on a grim reaper, a crown with a ducky bathrobe, a chef, an astronaut, a lion tamer, a Mario outfit, and then back to the normal king garments. Bowser Jr. thinks it's perfect. Bowser says this is right where they started. He wished he didn't have to go through the fast transition of ridiculous outfits. Peach shrugs and says she was entertained by it. Bowser caught the sarcasm in her voice and he isn't pleased. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi finally arrive at Bowser's castle. Mario asks if they're all ready for an epic battle. Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi all say yes. Mario bursts down the door, only to find there's a swarm of enemies awaiting them. There's Goombas, Koopas, Bob-ombs, Thwomps, Magikoopas, and Hammer Brothers. Mario grabs a Fire Flower and shoots fireballs at all the enemies. Luigi spin attacks at all the enemies. Toad sticks to the traditional stomping. Yoshi gobbles all the enemies he can. After the slew of enemies is defeated, they move on to the big Bowser door awaiting them. They enter the door and await the big battle in store. Back at Peach's castle, Wario and Waluigi are starting to lose some oxygen. Their faces are beginning to turn purple. Wario wonders how long they've been in the pile of coins. Waluigi looks at the time, which reads 4:45. Waluigi remembers entering the treasure room at about 2:30. Wario wonders how they haven't passed out yet. But Wario speaks too soon and they pass out and lose a life. Back at Bowser's castle, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi find Peach trapped in her cage. Peach calls out to all of them. Luigi thinks Peach is crazy, because he knows every time she calls out one of their names, Bowser appears out of nowhere. Sure enough, he does. Luigi rolls his eyes. Mario wonders what was up with the garments. Bowser says that the Mushroom Kingdom is going to be his, and he's going to have Peach rule alongside him. Mario doesn't think so, and he finds an item block. He hits it, and he receives a super leaf. He is now Raccoon Mario. He swings his tail numerous times at Bowser. Bowser thinks it tickles but he complains he is in constant pain, somehow, at the same time. Luigi hits an item block an receives a penguin suit. He slides on his belly into Bowser and somehow inflicts damage. Toad hops onto Yoshi and thinks they should rescue Peach while the Mario Brothers have Bowser distracted. Yoshi thinks it's a good idea. Yoshi flutter jumps up to Peach's cage. Toad unlocks the cage and frees Peach. Peach thanks Toad and Yoshi. Yoshi safely brings Toad and Peach down. Mario and Luigi think it's time to show Bowser one final trick up their sleeves. Bowser is scared, but then wonders if it's really up their sleeves. Mario and Luigi both pull out stars, and the two of them become invincible. Bowser thinks he just wet his shell. The Mario Brothers hit Bowser at the same time with their invincibility. Bowser flies out of his castle and says that he'll get Mario back someday. Peach thanks Mario for his valiant efforts. She kisses Mario, and Mario faints. Songs N/A References To Mario Games * Super Mario Bros.: When people die in this episode, the "too bad" theme plays from this game. * Super Mario 64: Peach mentions when Bowser powered down her castle and took the power stars. * Super Mario Sunshine: A remix of the boss theme plays when the Mario Brothers encounter the slew of enemies. * Super Mario Galaxy: Peach mentions when Bowser attempted to make a galactic empire. Also, the rainbow star theme plays when Mario and Luigi are invincible. * Mario Kart Wii: A flame rider car can be seen in the background at Bowser's castle. Also, the entrance to Bowser's castle bares a resemblance to its track in this game. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: When the enemies get stomped on, the stomping sound from the game plays, as well as the coin collect sound, the power up sound, the jumping sound, the power down sound, and the Fire Flower sound. The Penguin Suit power-up is also used. Toad also mentions the present cannon used in the beginning cutscene of this game. * Super Mario 3D Land: When Raccoon Mario swings his tail, the sound when he swings his tail from this game is used. * New Super Mario Bros. U: The opening of this episode is similar to that of this game. References To Other Media * Ducktales: Wario dives into the coin stash similar to Scrooge McDuck. * VeggieTales: One of Bowser's king outfits resembles King George from "King George and the Ducky". Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.